Return to Your Arms Reunited Once Again sequel
by Whispers-in-the-Shadows101
Summary: Sasukes point of view of when he returned. lame summary sorry it is better that it sounds Sequel to Reunited Once Again


I dashed to the gates of Kohona, the battles were over, my comrades all left or died. However, I still think over and over again that the village should pay for what they did to my brother. Alone I was left with the decision to return back to my home in Kohona. Half of my mind wanted to just run away forever and it will be fine, but the other half never gave in. The Hokage might let me back into the village, even though I ran away with the Akatsuki. Maruda still survived the war that I last raged with him.

Instead of being escorted by Anbu Black Ops I figured I'd let myself in. I went directly to the mansion for a well-deserved rest. Tomorrow it was off to the Hokage's office. Unnoticed, I opened the door and invited myself in. No one was in the room but the Hokage and I, who had the back of the chair facing me. I stood standing straight waiting for him to turn around. Waiting to long I finally spoke, " Hokage-sama, I know I am not at liberty to ask this of you because what has happened but may I return to Kohona?" The chair didn't even turn but I heard his reply. His voice was more familiar than any that I have heard in years, "Sasuke!" "Naruto?" I replied more certain than I sounded. The chair spun around, " Yeah its me. I became Hokage. Even though I still have some advisors watching over." I was sincerely surprised but I didn't want to reminisce. I bowed getting right to the point, "May I stay?" While I was bowed he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes, but you must behave." I lifted my torso up and as soon as I did he embraced me. "I can't let Sakura see that you're only going to leave again." My face went cold, I pulled out from his embrace. "Sakura doesn't need to know of my return." "Yes she does, she is still in love with you." He shouted. Coming up with an excuse quickly I answered, "I wanted to tell her myself." "How will I know you'll actually tell her?" he replied looking at me skeptically. "Fine, give me 3 weeks. If I haven't told her I will leave." Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, come to the office then and cause I have to do paperwork on you if have told her. You can tell me then if you have or not. There are people you need to know that you are here though." I nodded; I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. I left the office to go and do shopping for food at the house.

Being back at the mansion did bring back memories but I suppressed them into the back of my mind as I unpacked the groceries and the items I brought yesterday. To tired to cook anything, I strolled off to a diner at the edge of town. In the diner I picked a table in the corner of the restaurant. " I never thought I'd see you again." A voice, also familiar, said from behind me. Turning around his head popped up from behind the booth. It was Kakashi-sensei. I figured he would be the first one to find out, besides Naruto. "Never thought He would become Hokage?" he asked knowing all to well that I had seen Naruto. "No I never thought he would." I simply replied. Running into Kakashi wasn't something I wanted to do. "So why are you back." He said on his guard. I didn't answer but turned to my food because the waitress had just set it down. To be honest I didn't know why I returned either; I mean now that I think about it, nothing is really here for me, just old memories. When I finished my food I returned home to relax and try to figure out why I did come back.

The three weeks went by and I hadn't had the nerve to tell Sakura. I don't know why but it just didn't seem like the right time. However I woke up the next morning to return to the Hokage's office knowing all to well that I would have to leave by tonight. I was just about to walk out the mansion doors when I saw a person standing in front of the gates. Looking closer I saw that it was Sakura. I didn't really notice over the years when I saw her that she had grown into a very beautiful woman. It took some strength for me to look away and avoid her and I jumped out of the mansions back door to the rooftops to the office.

Naruto was now doing paperwork on me for over an hour. It was annoying as well as suspicious of why he was keeping me here. There were other ninjas in the room that I remember; the sensei as well as their teams that we grew up together. However one was missing. Scanning all their faces I realized who it was. Just as I was about to ask about the missing ninja, there was a knock at the door. The voice behind the door resounded, " Hokage-sama Sakura is here." Right when the ninja finished all the ninjas in the room disappeared. I glared at the smiling Naruto sitting in his chair. "Send her in." he replied still grinning. Before the door swung opened I disappeared only hearing Naruto hiss the word "no". Instead of listening I went back to the mansion for lunch. I knew Naruto would be here soon to bite off my head and tell me that I have to leave. The real problem was telling Sakura. It wasn't something I was prepared for, let alone good at. I put that at the back of my mind so I can deal with it when it happens.

Like nails on a chalkboard, Naruto was soon screaming at me when he arrived an hour later. " I knew you wouldn't tell her!" he shouted. I just sat there not saying a word. "You need to tell her by tonight or you will have to leave tomorrow. I really don't want you to leave so please tell her." He continued to shout things of this nature until he got frustrated with my silence and left slamming the door. I didn't even realize that he had been yelling for almost two hours. For a while I contemplated ways to talk to her cause I really didn't want to leave but I couldn't find the right words to use. In the midst of thinking I grew tired so I decided that I would take a short nap. However when I woke it wasn't a short nap at all, it was midnight. To late to try and talk to Sakura, giving up I just decided to pack up some food and take a shower before I had to leave. In the shower I heard someone enter my room. Trying to listen I heard footsteps head towards my bookcase. I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out the door. I was shocked to see Sakura standing in my room. I could tell she was just as shocked to see me. Her face was frozen in a daze. "Sakura." I whispered. She was still in shock so I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her while saying her name. She looked into my eyes as she fell to her knees. I picked her up in my arms and gently set her on the bed. I tried one last time to get her attention waving my hand in her face and saying her name some more. Getting frustrated I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom.

She sat in the same spot when I returned but now she seemed to be collected. Finally she spoke, "How long have you been here?" I hesitated for a moment, "A few weeks." It felt horrible telling her the truth even when she repeated what I had just said in an angry and loud tone. "How long has Naruto known?" she continued to scream. "The day after I came." I replied. Her yelling was getting on my nerves as well as hurting. What I didn't understand was why was I so hurt by her words. "Why wasn't I told?!" she screamed even louder. "I wanted to tell you myself," I began hoping she would calm down. I took a seat next to her as I continued. "But then I decided I better not tell you until I was ready. I told Naruto not to tell you even though it was hard to convince the new Hokage of Kohona." Her face looked puzzling but then turned to worry as she replied. "Why did you come back?" The whole time I was here I was trying to figure out that question as well so I gave her something she would believe to be the answer. Even though it was a little lie the words just flowed right out of my mouth, " After everything was said and done, Learning about Itachi and my past. Kohona was the only place for me to return even though I had thought of destroying it but then I saw Naruto as the Hokage and decided not to and just live here since I had no place to go." Her face was now calm and had a smile fixed on her lips. Even though she was smiling she turned her face away from me. "Sasuke, I'm glad you're back but are you here to stay?" I looked at her noticing that she was worried that I would leave. " I'm permitted to stay here as long as I behave, those were the Hokage's conditions." She stood suddenly and turned towards the door. I don't really know what provoked me to do this but I instantly reached out and grabbed her wrist. The next words rolled off my lips before I even had time to think, "Sakura, will you stay?" "Only if you tell me everything." She replied turning around. I smiled getting on the bed with my back leaning up against the wall. I motioned for her to sit on the bed in between my legs. She followed my motion sitting cross-legged in front of me. "I'll tell you every thing." I whispered.

I began telling her about Itachi and his past as well as mine. In the middle I had turn her around so she could lean up against me. When I moved onto the Akatsuki and the tailed beasts, I realized that she had fallen asleep. Looking at the clock it read two thirty in the morning so it was expected for her to be asleep. I lifted her into my arms and set her in the window chair while I fixed the bed. I tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. I blew out the candle and grabbed a few extra pillows and a blanket and slept in the window chair.

I woke the next morning to find that she was still sleep. Lighting the candle I walked in to the kitchen to unpack the food I packed last night. When I was finish I made my way to the bedroom to see if Sakura was awake to get some breakfast. In the door way I bumped in to something. Looking down it was Sakura. I smiled noticing her face turning red. That was when I realized something. "Oh I thought you left." She whispered. Mesmerized by her cute face I lifted her chin and kissed her. I realized that this is what I was missing and what I came back for.


End file.
